The Trouble with Seekers is
by AuroraFerreri
Summary: The Trine has cleaning duty today and Skywarp doesn't like. So he skips out after promising his mate he'd help out. Outside and free of the stink of the lower levels Skywarp spots something interesting. What is it?


_Author's note: This is my first fic on and I hope you all like it. _

_I send my thanks out to MissCHSparkles, JetStorm the Sparkling, and last but not least twindragon-girl. Each of these lady's have opened my eye's in one way or another to the **VAST **world of Transformers. Each of whom helped me in their own why with my story._

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Transformers. That right goes to Hasbro. We love them, and this is how we show it. Oh, but Bluecat, Ionwave, Galvatron, Whirl-wind, and Riksaw do, in fact, belong to JetStorm the Sparkling.

**The Trouble With Seekers Is…**

"Where have you been?" Starscream demanded, right as Thundercracker said, "What's that green goo?"

Skywarp, the guilty party, grinned sheepishly. "I went out..." he hedged. Both of his Trine mates looked pissed. Starscream had that glint in his optics, the same one Megatron got when he was mad. Thundercracker...he looked ready to open a big can of aft-kickin' on 'Warp. Of course, Skywarp couldn't blame them; he _had_ skipped out on cleaning duty when he had promised to help...

Morning

"Alright, you two rabbits, get up!" the voice of Starscream pulled Thundercracker and Skywarp out of recharge. "We have cleaning duty today, the entire lower level of the base."

Skywarp groaned. Down there? It was dark and musty and it was actually underground! It was stifling down there! Why the Seeker Trine had to clean it was anyone's guess.

"C'mon, 'Warp." Thundercracker said, sitting up. "Let's go get our Energon first."

"Okay...I don't wanna get up, though." Skywarp groaned, rolling out of their berth and getting upright with exaggerated tiredness.

Thundercracker chuckled at his Mate's playacting. "Aw, 'Warp. We'll go flying later."

The two headed to what served as the Decepticon Rec Room, Thundercracker holding Skywarp close. Neither wanted to clean the lower level but it was needed. The Trine members' names were already on the roster. Skywarp slumped into a seat at a table and Thundercracker went to go get their Energon. Skywarp's processor was already thinking about how he could get through the day underground. He was really not looking forward to it. He looked up as TC came back with two cubes. "TC? Promise we'll go flying as soon as we're done cleaning?"

Thundercracker grinned. "Yes, I promise. But, you have to promise you'll stay through the whole time, okay?"

"Okay." 'Warp agreed. Anything to make his Mate smile like that.

The two finished their Energon and headed back to their quarters to join up with Starscream. Skywarp dragged his pedes, hating every step closer to clean-up. Being denied flying was nearly as bad as being denied interfacing, both of which he disliked.

"It took you two long enough!" Starscream said when they finally showed up. "I was about to get up and haul you back by your wings!"

Both winced at the threat. They knew their Trine leader would do it, too!

"Well, since we're all here, should we head down?" Thundercracker suggested, grabbing onto Skywarp's servo, preventing the hyper Seeker from running off. Starscream sighed, got up, and nodded. He was clearly dreading going underground as well.

So, the three trooped down several flights of stairs to the very bottom level of the Nemesis.

"What died down here?" Skywarp complained, off-lining his olfactory sensors before the stench could gag him. The other two followed suit within seconds. It really _did_ stink. It was like the lowest deck of any earthen sailing ship. The bottom always reeked.

"The sooner we finish this, the better," Starscream grumbled, scowling at the mess. It wasn't a typical mess, per say, but it stank pretty badly. Thundrcracker and Skywarp started hosing down the slime-streaked walls, most of the algae were blasted away easily, but Starscream was ready with a steel-wool brush for the more stubborn spots.

They'd managed to finish an entire wall before they started talking about things that went on in their lives. They avoided talking about who was with who on certain nights - excluding themselves, of course. But they eventually ran out of things to talk about...

Starscream went quiet as he received a 'comm-link. As he listened, a blush crept up into his faceplates. At the end of the 'comm, his entire face was the same bright crimson as the stripe on his wings.

Of course, Skywarp noticed this. "Star, you're all red. What's that about?"

"Nothing," Starscream said, trying to keep his face from reflecting his thoughts.

"No, really, what is it? I wanna know. Please?" 'Warp pestered.

"I said it was _nothing!_"

Thundercracker grinned, "C'mon, Star. You thought of something. And it must be good to make you blush like that!"

"I said, it's--"

"It's something, alright!" Skywarp crowed. "You can tell us, you know."

"No way," Starscream said, scrubbing at a patch of mildew, hiding his face from his Trine mates. "I'm not giving you bunnies anything to use against me."

He yelped as a chilly blast from the hose struck the middle of his back, right between the wings. "You two!" he snapped as he spun around to face the two giggling Seekers.

"C'mon! Tell us!" Skywarp insisted.

One of Starscream's optics twitched in annoyance. "Fine." he growled, "But just remember that you asked for it." He suddenly grinned, "The 'comm I just got was from Megatron..."

"Buh--!" both Seekers stared at their leader in shock. Skywarp didn't like where this was headed.

"Yes, Megatron he told me that he loved being able to tie my hands behind my back while taking me over his desk." he paused, letting that sink in. Of course, the actual comment Megatron had used was a little more...descriptive, but the message was the same.

Thundercracker was stunned speechless. Skywarp, on the other hand...

_**Crack!!**_

Skywarp was instantly gone. He reappeared in the ocean, speeding upward, wanting to be away from Starcream's mischievous little grin. He did _not_ want to think about Starscream and--- Well, he just didn't want an image like that in his processor.

At the surface of the water, Skywarp transformed to his jet form, and took off, flying low enough at first to send up a long rooster-tail of white spray.

Several hours later

Skywarp found himself in the neutral zone over a few funky smelling swamps. He knew it was the neutral zone since Ionwave, Whirl-wind and Riksaw frequently met Bluecat in the area. For now, though, it seemed he was the only one there except for the swamp inhabitants of course.

'Warp knew that swamps usually led to rivers, and rivers generally led to the ocean. He flew around until he found one such river, and followed it out to the delta-fan, a very muddy, boggy, smelly stretch between solid land and salty water. He spotted a yellowy-green mass of slimy-looking...something. Upon landing, and taking a closer look, he recognized it as being what humans called 'sea-snot'. Surprisingly, it had a light, salty smell, nothing more. It didn't reek like algae did.

Grinning, he picked it up, having difficulty due to how slippery it was. But he finally managed to get the blob out of the water. Accessing his sub-space, he pulled out a giant bucket, the kind humans used to put out wildfires. He put the sea-snot in the bucket, a little surprised to see that it nearly filled the bucket. "That is one...big..._booger_." he said, looking at it.

An hour later, Skywarp flew back over the neutral area, the booger-filled bucket swinging on a chain hooked to the underside of his jet form. He wasn't totally sure why he'd bothered to save the sea-snot, but it had seemed like a good idea at the time!

Some distance off, he heard laughter. Curiosity made him veer off to the left a bit, heading for the sound. A short way out, he saw that the laugh had come from none other than the Autobot TIC, Jazz. A small brilliant blue form clung to the back of the Sabotuer's neck. Skywarp recognized it as being Bluecat, the tiny femme Riksaw was so very fond of.

A little grin formed in Skywarp's mind, as a jet cannot grin. Oh, this was too good to pass up!

Silencing his engines, he crept closer. Aiming carefully, he let the bucket's bottom drop out. With a wet, slithering sound, the mass of sea-snot slide out, and dropped...

Bluecat flicked her audios, hearing something. She looked up, and saw a very big blob descending. With a panicked click, she leaped off of Jazz's shoulders and bolted out of range.

"Blues?" Jazz asked, looking at the fleeing femme. Before he could follow, a big, cold, slimmy mass fell on top of him. He flinched, stiffening. Whatever was on him was gross...and smelled a little like the sea.

Hilarious laughter sounded above him, and a second later, Skywarp fell out of the sky landing on his back, laughing maniacally.

"You-- you fraggin' Seeker!" Jazz roared, leaping on the laughing Seeker and proceeding to pummel him into scrap.

Bluecat finally returned, and looked at the scene before her. A now-green and slimy Jazz was beating the crap out of Skywarp. She paused, hearing something.

_-Jazz. Two-three.- _she told him over internal 'comm-link. _-He's Carrying little ones. I doubt he knows it, though.-_

Jazz froze, one servo around 'Warp's neck-struts, one balled into a fist, ready to smash into the mech's face. After thinking about what Bluecat told him, he dropped Skywapr, and began laughing.

Skywarp was confused. He had been certain he was going to die. But now? Jazz was laughing; hard enough that bits of the sea-snot was falling off and landing on the Seeker. He really didn't care, since he was still alive!

After several moments of near-uncontrollable laughing, Jazz straightened up, grinning. He scooped up Bluecat, getting ready to head back to the Ark. "Man, you need ta talk to yer Mate." was all he said, walking away.

Bluecat looked at Skywarp, and held up two fingers, rapidly followed by a third.

Skywarp shutterd his optics. The half-cat femme had just given _him_ a number! Usually she did that to Autobots...who then stopped showing up in battles. Still laying on the ground Sktwarp pushed himself up. His normal shinny frame was now covered in dents, scraps, scratches, dirt, and sea-snot. A sudden thought made itself known to his processor. No! It can't be! Thought Skywarp, in a panic he transformed and jetted out over the ocean heading for the undersea trench that had an access door to the Nemesis. Once out over the ocean he started to panic more. No..no..no I have to find Hook! Was all he could think.

Skywarp, never actively sought out the Decepticon medic _ever!_ He hated going into the med-bay and avoided it whenever possible. It was nothing against Hook, he just didn't like being in there was all. Soon he was over the trench and he dove down into the water. He sent out a silent signal and a hidden door opened up in the side of the trench wall. The door close soundlessly behind him, he soon found his way to the underground surface and climbed out of the water. He was met with bright red optics and a flicking tail belonging to none other than Ravage. Her claws were extended and she was crouched to pounce on an intruder. She was standing over a silvery fish and it had no head. He also notice silvery fish scales glittered around her mouth and teeth, which were bared.

She did not move out of her defensive crouch when Skywarp spoke. "Uh..Ravage why are you looking like you're about to rip out my throat?" Skywarp took a precautionary step back servos raised. "If you tell Soundwave about _me_ eating a fish I _will_ rip out your throat!" She snarled her threat. "Deal, but you can't tell anyone I skipped out of work and came in the back way…" He asked cautiously. She eyed him for a moment before hissing "Deal…now go!" She raised her clawed paw and he bolted passed her fearing her dangerous claws. He had seen her more than once rip door-wings off Autobots!

Once he reached the main level of Nemesis he creped down the halls meeting no one but he figured he wouldn't take a chance of being Caught…again! He found the Med-bay empty save for Hook, who was bent over several tablets at once. Hearing his med-bay doors open and close he stood up and stretched a little flexing wondering who was hurt now. To his utter surprise Skywarp greeted his optics and even stranger Skywarp just locked them in _alone!_ "Skywarp what is te meaning of this you hate the med-bay!?"Hook was bewildered. Sktwarp walked right up to Hook and dropped to his knee's crutching Hook "PLEASE, PLEASE,_ PLEASE!!! _Scan ME!!!" Skywarp sobbed and pleaded. Hook easily bent down and picked up Sktwarp almost dropping him because he was covered in something.._slimmy?_ Placing him on a vacant berth Hook washed off his servos and retrieve a scanner. Looking down, he punched random buttons activating it and telling it who was about to be scanned so the information could be added it to personal files. Still looking at the scanner he spoke to Skywarp "Ok now what seems to be the probl—" Hook cut off in mid-sentence, the sight that greeted him was an open spark chamber. He briefly took not that his tools to open chest cavitys were laying half-hazardously next to the dirty seeker. "What is the meaning of this!?" "Please just scan my spark…" Skywarp pleaded.

With a glare at his tools then at Skywarps optics he complied grumbling about having to re-clean his tools. After a few moments of scanning warps spark, Hook looked up with a shocked face. "That can't be right..." He hurried away and out of sight. Skywarps fans were working almost over time he was near panicking again. Hook was back with a strange magnifying machine within seconds and was scanning him again with its powerful microscopes. A stool sub-spaced itself under the medic. Shock was the only recognizable emotion on his faceplates. Now warp _was _panicking, "Hook what's wrong!?"

After a silent moment and considering calling Megatron Hook finally spoke. "Your carrying…warp, your carrying…_Triplets_."

"Triplets…but...isn't that…rare!? Skywarp stuttered out. He couldn't believe it at all. His and TC's luck! Very few mech's or Femmes for that matter ever had Triplets! Some small part of him knew in the back of his processor that even for humans that it was rare too. "Hook what are we going to do!" Skywarp nearly whispered. "Well For starters _no_ more battles for you anymore Period. I suppose I will have to comm' TC and Starscr—"Hook was cut off again by warp grabbing his servos. "Please please don't tell TC…I think I need to be the one to tell him…" Hook eyed the mech in front of him for a long moment. He silently comm'd Megatron to come to the med-bay. A few seconds later there was a bang on the door. Skywarp jumped in surprise and fumbled to try to close his chest plates back up. A green servo stopped his movements. "It's just Megatron…I had to comm him…it is protocol." Hook said with a shrug as he went an unlocked the door that skywarp had locked when he had first came in.

"Hook what is the meaning of this I was in a meeting with Soundwave. He was –" Megatron stopped himself short as he finally spotted the seeker's open chest. Speechless Megatron turned his glare on his Medical officer. "Is he pregnant again?!" Skywarp flushed madly being exposed like this to none other than Megatron, Leader of the Decepticon's. Without thinking he tried to close up his chest and then out of nowhere Hook was strapping down his wrists. "That should keep you out of trouble." Hook pulled up the bigger machine so Megatron could see too. "What is it that I am looking at all I see are three white specks attached to his spark?" Megatron turned back to Hook with a questioning look. "He is Pregnant with Triplets Megatron." Hook stated flatly. "TRIPLETS?!" Megatron roared with laughter thinking that these two were trying to play some sort of joke. "Triplets during a war that is unheard Hook, Now what is the real problem? What are those blips really?" Megatron was smiling, a rather patient smile.

To everyone one's surprise Skywarp spoke up, he had been quiet the whole time, other than fighting too close up his chest. "Megatron, I am pregnant with triplets ok. Now Hook will you please close up my chest!?" Skywarp was starting to get annoyed that his newfound sparkling's where being treated like a spectacle. With a nod Hook came over and closed up Skywarp's chest with a few quick movements. Megatron was silent and it was highly possible that, that was a dangerous silence. "Well I guess it's time we call ---." Megatron was cut off by a panicked Skywarp. "NO!!! NEITHER of you can tell TC at all?! You can't tell even your own shadows!!! Hook and Megatron shared a look and just nodded to Skywarp that they'd agree. But Hook raised a cautionary servo "We agree warp, But you have to tell Thundercracker by noon tomorrow." Skywarps optics got huge and he barley nodded his submission to Hooks orders. "Ok…"

Suddenly there was a small popping sound behind Hook, it was followed by the sound of something heavy and metallic crashing to the floor. Hook's shoulders slumped a little and he sighed heavily, reaching up he pushed a small button "Soundwave your assistance is needed in med bay." Soundwave's voice could be heard threw the comm' link. "What assistance is required?"

Rubbing his brow with one servo he answered Soundwaves question. "Megatron has blown a fuss and proceeded to crash on my floor. I can't lift his great aft by myself..." There was several sounds of laughter over the comm' link and a few swift sharp words from Soundwave before it died with groans. "Affirmative, Megatron has lost his processor."

A half hour later Skywarp managed to make it through the Nemesis corridors and avoid the rec-room entirely and its gossiping occupants. He did not sighed in relief as he made it to his and TC's quarters. He winced at the thought of his mate and his broken promise to him. With defeat he opened his quarter door, the sight that greeted made him want to cry for many reasons.

Present:

"Where have you been Skywarp?" Starscream demanded, right as Thundercracker said, "Warp, what's that green goo?"

Skywarp, the guilty party, grinned sheepishly. "I went out..." he hedged. Both of his Trine mates looked pissed. Starscream had that glint in his optics, the same one Megatron got when he was mad. Thundercracker...he looked ready to open a big can of aft-kickin' on 'Warp. Of course, Skywarp couldn't blame them; he _had_ skipped out on cleaning duty when he had promised to help...

Warp shuffled his pedes a tiny bit and didn't look either of them in the optics. He was more than a little nerves being around them with his 'secret' he knew the Hook would tell TC tomorrow if warp didn't but how in the world was he supposed to do that! "Skywarp you are grounded" Starscream ordered threw gritted teeth.

Skywarp faked a shock looked on his faceplates. "No! TC promised that we'd go flying this afternoon!!"

Thundercracker crossed his arms and had a sad expression on his faceplstes, "Warp I said that _**if**_ you stayed the whole day we'd go flying then." "We were lucky if you stayed 2 hours, _if that._" Starscream butted in. "But..but..but!!" Skywarp stuttered, "NO BUTS!!" Starscream roared. He was very angry and it surprised Skywarp at how much so, he was. Starscream stomped over and behind Skywarp, Warp didn't moved at all knowing what Starscream was about to do. "Gah! Starscream that hurt!!!" Starscream had disabled Skywarps thrusters, leaving him literally grounded. "Go To Hook and Complain! I am going to go get a well _deserved_ shower" Looking over Skywarps shoulder at TC he gave a deadly look, "Thundercracker if you try to _fix_ or take him flying you _will_ be grounded as well." With that last threat Starscream walked to the door that connected their rooms and disappeared from sight as the door slide shut.

Thundercracker sighed and turned his attention to his mate, "So, Warp what is that Green salty smelling Goo?" Thundercracker was trying to lighten the mood even thou he was angry at Warp as well. "Heh, well you'd be surprised to know that it's sea snot." Thundercracker couldn't help himself but to laugh at his mates misfortune. Skywarp gave a hopeful small smile as he followed TC to their shower, He recanted his days events for his mate who at times would double over laughing. He had changed his story when it came to Jazz stopping his relentless beating, "So Bluecat hopped up on Jazz's shoulder just as he was about to hit me again and she squeak something at him about she had received a come from Optimus and said they needed to return to base." Thundercracker looked up from his careful scrubbing of his mates wings cleaning off the Sea snot. "Why would Optimus comm, Bluecat and not Jazz?" Skywarp paused in his narration to quickly think, "Honestly probably cause he couldn't get jazz's attention, caused he was ignore everything around him, well beating me in to scrap metal."

After completing their shower they walked servo in servo into the Rec-room were they were met with most of the Decepticon army. The seen there grumpy Trine leader and he motioned for them to come over. Before joining Starscream they went and got their cubes and then sat down a crossed from him. "What's up Screamer?" TC asked casually. "I wanted to apologized for being so sharp on you both, it was unfair…I wasn't paying attention that well and hadn't noticed all the dents and goo till I had calmed down in the shower." He took a long draw from his own cube before continuing. "So Warp what's the story?" Starscream raised an optic brow, obviously awaiting Skywarps response.

Skywarp recanted his tail again for his leader and several other mechs adding extra gusto to various parts to give people more of a laugh. Thundercracker only smiled and laughed along with everyone else. After telling his story one or two more times for incoming mechs, Soundwave suddenly cleared his throat and spoke up "Recharge is needed for all army members now, Return to your designated quarters."

Soundwave's three eldest cassettes Ravage, Rumble and Frenzy who were all still awake all stretched and Rumble and Frenzy transformed and returned to his chest. Ravage who was his oldest stretched again and yawned widely before speaking "I must agree, human time it is around 2:30am and we all know that tomorrow Megatron will have new orders for us all." Slinking off down a corridor she had almost disappeared from sight when a sharp metallic clang reached her audios, flicking them back she heard Soundwaves voice at a dangerous level. "_Thinking_ of Ravage like that has earned you punishment…" His voice had went to low for her to hear him further, several mechs rushed passed her two of which where TC and Warp. More sounds and energon chilling screams of pain reverberated down the hall. Ravage simply rolled her optics and knew that one mech would be spending _a lot_ of time in med bay. The sound of metal scraping a crossed the floor greeted her audio's, she guessed that the mech who had thought about her in an improper way was now unconscious and being dragged to med bay…in pieces. Not wanting to wait for Soundwave she continued on her way to their quarters to recharge.

Thundercracker and Skywarp made it to their quarters in a sort of shock. It wasn't very often that Soundwave dealt punishment for wavering thoughts of his cassettes, it also wasn't very often that someone _had_ those thought either.

Skywarp was drained of energy and just wanted to recharge, he crawled into their berth and stretched then pulled their blanket up to his shoulders. His mate soon joined him, Thundercracker slowly traced warps wing designs in an attempt to arouse him, for some reason warp wasn't responding. Thinking his mate was playing hard to get, Thundercracker moved on to more advanced motives. TC was soon met with…_**nothing**_! This was not right, not right at all. "Warp what's wrong you've _never__,_ not wanted interface before?" Thundercracker was worried now, seriously worried. "I just don't want to ok…"Skywarp mumbled. Sitting up in shock Thundercracker did the only thing he could think of, he went to Starscream.

The door that connected their rooms slide open with a small clank when it hit its frame. This was enough to awaken his trine leader with a groan. "No I will not join you two!" Starscream grouched. "That's not why I'm here Screamer…Its Warp…he doesn't want to interface." Hearing this Starscream groaned and sat up in his berth. "Don't tell me he's acting like a pregnant Femme and with holding interface…" He had meant it as a joke but it was met with a shocked expression off Thundercrackers faceplates. With a groan Starscream comm'ed Hook, "Yes Starscream?" Hooks voice was oddly pleasant. "Would you please come to m quarters?" "Be right there Starscream."

Soon there was a knock on Starscream's main door and as he opened it, he was greeted by a…smiling Hook "It's a bit late to be smiling Hook?" Starscream was immediately suspicious. "I assume you are calling me here to confirm?" Hook simply asked. "Confirm..." Thundercracker whispered still in shock at the very _idea_ of Skywarp being pregnant. "Well of course. I told him he had to tell you TC before noon tomorrow or I would."

Just then Starscream and Megatron's Son Galvatron walked in, "Tell Who what Hook?" Galvatron was rubbing his optics it was clear that he had been awakened by their conversation. Just then the connecting door opened to reveal Skywarp. "What's going on? Is something wrong TC?" It was clear that Skywarp was shocked to see both Galvatron and the Medical officer Hook. "Warp are you pregnant again?" Galvatron asked half heartedly not really thinking that he was. There was a very long pause and everyone was looking at Skywarp for an answer. Finally he sighed defeated and with a pout he spoke "Thundercracker…" "Yes warp?" "We are going to have triplets…"Skywarp said bluntly, there was simply no easier way to put it, so blunt would do. Thundercracker and Starscream could only stare at Skywarp in shock.

**Galvatron was the only one to speak "That's it, we've got to neuter him."**

_Author's note: Thank you for reading my fic. Please don't be to hard on me as is this was my first. I look forward to your reviews and feel free to message me as well._


End file.
